This invention relates to a customizable display and a method of monitoring the progress of an athletic team. More particularly, this invention relates to a display and method wherein an individual records results of preselected athletic events within a representation of an athletic schedule displayed on a garment such as a shirt.
Each year, a large number of shirts commonly called T-shirts and sweat shirts are provided with athletic team insignias and logos. Generally, the insignias and logos are provided on the back or the front of the shirt, and sometimes on both. Such shirts are popular, in part, because they allow the wearer to show support for an athletic team of his or her choosing. These shirts are neither designed nor intended to allow an individual to update the shirt throughout the season or to participate in creating the eventual end product.
It is also common for individuals to monitor the number of events won or lost by athletic teams throughout a given season. At the conclusion of a season, if the team has achieved a high degree of success, posters and other memorabilia are sometimes printed with the season's schedule and the outcome of the listed events. Such memorabilia is historical, and is not intended to be worn by an individual throughout an athletic season.
The present invention provides a shirt with a display of the upcoming schedule of an athletic team, wherein the display has blanks or fields within which an individual can record information such as the winner and loser of the event, the final score, and the cumulative won:loss record of a preselected athletic team. The information is recorded on the shirt using a washable, non-bleeding ink marker. Thus, the invention allows an individual to customize the shirt display after each event and wear the shirt throughout the season. At the conclusion of the season the shirt can be worn, or is suitable for framing or other manner of display.